Is it Mccall or Ramirez
by Don1st
Summary: Bobby send Sam and Dean for a hunt in San Francisco were they meet new true alpha Scott McCall (Derek's pack did not die in this fanfic) and mistake him for a hunter in training named Javier Ramirez.
1. chapter one (10-18 06:11:26)

A Very Bad Case Of Mistaken Identity

After visiting my dad in San Francisco, I was at the Castro Theatre waiting for Stiles to pick me up when I was sitting on a bench there with my bag when two men in their late 20s approached me and said, "hey, Ramirez, what are you doing here. "I could tell they were hunters by the scent they carried over their natural scent. And they didn't strike me as the type that followed the code."

"Just chilling," I said.

The short one then said, "this is a three-person gig. Are you in;" my mind went blank upon realizing that they thought I was a hunter? I quickly responded with, "papers, coffee, if that's what needs, then I'm your man."

The short one said, "well, if that is all Mitch has been teaching you, then it's a good thing we came along."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess it is if you guys just came to town, you should try the diner on 4th."

"I'm assuming you already checked out." He continued, I responded with yes, maybe a little too quickly.

"No need to get defensive on us now," he said. We will drive you over to where we are staying, and the room beside them should be vacant."

"Awesome," I said, let me just call Mitch and tell him to resume looking for the Mumble mumble.

So I quickly called Stiles to tell him what happened: "okay, okay, he said, play along, and I'll get a hold of Mr. Argent to see if he can help. Also, I will call your mom, so she doesn't freak out."

After he hung up, I pretended to be on the phone still so I can eavesdrop on their conversation, the taller one said. "This kid is in way over his head if his first real hunt is with a shapeshifter."

"He's the one that chose to became a hunter. He needs to learn Sam," the shorter one said.

"But, Dean, he still has a lot to learn. We were raised in this life. The Winchester life was not Javier Ramirez's life. Just getting started, there are dozens of smaller cases he can take."

"Bobby said this is a three-person gig Sam besides what better way to learn than to be thrown into the deep end."

"Fine, but when it comes to the fighting, he doesn't get directly involved."

"Okay fine, have it your way, but he's helping us dispose of it at afterward."

After I 'hung up,' I walked over to them, but they were already heading in my direction. I asked, "so what do the mighty Winchester need help with?"

The man now identified as Dean Winchester said. "We'll go over the details at the motel."

I muttered under my breath, "so long as this is not the Capri," at that Sam Winchester looked back. At Sam's acquisitive glance, I simply said. "A seriously haunted motel. Classic car nice, " I said, then I asked, "heard of a CD player Dean."

To which he responded, "driver picks the music, backseat driver shuts his cakehole." at which point Sam laughed. And then we were at a motel that made me wish we were staying at the Capri.

I told them my wallet must be in my bag. I did not want to bring up the ID in my pocket had my real information in it. Dean said, "fine, it's not like we're paying for it anyway." Once we got out and went to the front desk, I was relieved to hear that's the room besides there had been booked. But, that's there was a room at the end of the building that was one available.

When I got to my room, I thought I had closed the door. But just as I am was slipping my wallet into my bag, Sam walked by my room and said, "I see you found you found your wallet." I nodded my head. Then he's promptly swiped my wallet out of my hand before I realized what was happening. He commented he commented that stereotype aliases were better, but I did look young enough to pass as a high school student.

"Even high school can be haunted," I replied.

"True enough, Sam said.

Then it hit me. This is a perfect opportunity to get away from them. "That reminds," I said, "is there a place nearby I need to make a new ID."

Sam said, "there one a few blocks from here. We can go there in a little bit." Then he slipped a credit card in my wallet said. As far as the front desk is concerned, this is you." I suspected that it was not their credit card, to begin with. But I wisely said nothing other than thanks he motioned for me to follow him after leaving my room we entered the room Sam and Dean share.

On the bed were various weapons and on the walls pictures what I would have taken for bettas photographed mid flash. Then Dean began by asking me. " Have you been taught what shapeshifters were," I responded vaguely. "Well then," he said, "these are some slick sons of b*. The only way to know if you're talking to one is if they slip up such supernatural healing or performing impossible feats. The only other way is it they're acting mysteriously out of characters." Well, I'm screwed, I thought. Then he said, "they have to keep their victims alive in order to access the memories." That was one point in my favor. "Me and Sam are going to put on our monkey suits so we can go to the hospital talking to the survivor I'll be agent Jones and Sam will be agent Page. It is your job to distracted staff."

I asked them, "where their side holsters were if they was going has FBI.

Dean said, "we hadn't thought about that we'll pick up some later Sammy, speaking of guns where is yours."

"Not going to have one on me," I said. "I'm going in as an average civilian there would be no reason for me to have one in a hospital."

Then Sam handed me a small pocket knife saying, "this you make it past a metal detector and the blade is silver should I help out a little." I thanked him. Then Dean went into the bathroom to change into his suit call Sam's started stripping down in the room. I told him I had to grab something from my bag that I would meet them at the car. When I went inside my room I leaned against the door wondering how I would get out of this mess. Then I updated Stiles on what was going on and ask him how he made his fake ID. As well as the security cards he made to slip into the sheriff's office.

By the time I was done talking to him there was a knock at my door but it was Dean instead of Sam saying, "come on princess we ain't got all day."

After a tension-filled drive to the hospital we got out of the classic black car, immediately the smell of death and decay hit me. Once we went in the hospital I was getting ready to ask for the head nurse when I smelled something out of place. It smells like a cross between a reptile and a dead body. When I looked for the source I found a police officer heading towards the elevators and then I motioned for Sam and Dean to come to me while pulling out my phone and activating a camera feature which now makes my eyes a glowing red. Dean look at the phone noticed how it made everyone's eyes glow but it made the officers eyes glow a bright luminescent yellow. He grunted and said, "well that was easy. I need you to distract everyone while we deal with the shapeshifter, I went up to the front desk and loudly inquired about the hospital malpractice liability policy. Which got with everyone's attention while nurse was trying make this go away as quickly as possible.

She said, "I need your name, information for our legal representative to contact you." I told her my name was Mieczysław Kowalski and before I had a chance to make up an address I heard two shots from one gun and 5 shots from two guns.

In the panic that I was able to slip outside and I could hear Sam and Dean struggling to load the shape shifters body into their trunk. So I 'managed' to arrive just in time for them to close the trunk. They signaled for me to hurry up. I knew I could have just stayed in the hospital but if they could part ways Javier Rodriguez they would be less suspicious than if I disappeared without warning. Also I didn't know if anything in my bag in the motel room would connect back to me.

Dean turned the music back on and as soon as Sam started complaining he began blaring the music which I was most definitely not prepared for with my hearing. We pulled off the side of the road to a wooded area. Dean said he would pretend to be having car trouble while me and Sam dealt with the body. Which was distasteful but nothing I hadn't had to do when the alpha pack came through. After the body was buried who got back in the car.

At which point, Dean drove to the address listed on a police officer's driver's license. I began listening for a heartbeat, and I heard a faint one with what sounded like strained breathing. After Dean picked the lock, we went inside, and I 'by chance' found officer bound and gagged. I was about to untie him when I heard Sam stop to who saying, "We should just walk away now and call the cops."

He motioned for Dean and me to follow him back out. We got back in the car. When he begins dialing 911, I swiped the phone from his hand using a thick Mexican accent and the broken English my Abuelo used to speaking I gave the address of the house and said, " I saw someone breaking into the house, 5555 Boden Lane." Dean said nothing, but Sam asked me, " Is that your original accent, or do you pick that up, Smallville."

"A bit of both," I said. Then we back to the motel.

We got ready to leave tomorrow morning. The Winchesters made plans to drop me off with this Mitch character. So, I had to think quickly. Once they left me in my room, I called Stiles told him to pick me up the park a block away, and it had to be before the morning. After that, I wrote a note saying that Mitch had called and he would pick me up and I will be gone before sunrise. Then at 2:47 a.m. Stiles called and said he was there, I grabbed my bag and got in his old blue Jeep. And then we drove off in the early morning hours back to beacon hills.


	2. chapter 2 (10-18 06:11:51)

Oh coincidence you are not my friend: chapter 2

Scott McCall's point of view

I had just debriefed the Derek's pack and my pack as to what happened when I was visiting dad. Peter's only comment was interesting which makes me nervous in general. Derek seems to think I should have done everyone a favor and just and did both of them while their guard was down. I had asked Allison's dad to join us for his input in the matter. When he heard Derek's comment he said the Winchesters probably would have won are damn near impossible to kill. Many have tried obviously none have succeeded.

Then Mr. Argent went on to say they are some of the best hunters of their category but we aren't likely to see each other again. Since there seems to be some sort barrier which most hunters are incapable of receiving. My uncle and myself are the only exceptions and for generations. The origin of this barrier is unknown but it seems to function much like a divide between religious Parthenon's. Separating all supernatural entities from interacting with one another. It would appear you are also able see beyond one aspect of the supernatural realm and another.

Great just another thing for people to try to kill me over I muttered, not likely sit there since I have never encountered anything like you or Argent are referring to. After the meeting was over I asked Mr. Argent if we could talk. About what else I might end up seeing so I could prepare myself. For in one week I owe so wonderfully get to attend a nursing conference with my mom and call it our vacation.

Mr. Argent said Melissa had told him it would be in Aberdeen, South Dakota and that could be a problem for me sense there is a hunter of the Winchesters perspective living in the next town over. He doesn't get out as much as he used to but there's still a chance he would confuse me for Javier Ramirez. But Robert Singer was well-connected so I should be wary. So my best bet is to stay in or around the hotel. You've seen the places they stay and the arsenal they keep easily seen in their trunk. They should have no reason go into a pact City center.

As the day approaches I was nervous but I had followed some advice Mr. Argent gave me. I had Lydia give me a makeover and pick out my wardrobe for the trip. I was sure that there was no way I would run into them again and even if they did after Lydia's makeover I barely recognize myself. If everything Mr. Argent said is true I should be just fine. Last night we had a pact meeting and Allison told me that her dad was keeping tabs on the Winchesters and had been for some time. That they were in Nebraska as of yesterday. I was relieved when we got on the plane thinking there was no chance I would run into them again. Unfortunately I was only right about the part of the Winchesters.

Upon entering the hotel I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I looked around and to my shock I saw someone who could have been a slightly older version of me two ago. He was with an older white man maybe in his forties. And they're sent told me the rest they were Javier Ramirez and Mitch something.

I was over so eager to help Mom get our bags and check into the room and since I had already told her about what happened a week ago. I updated her as to what I had just seen. We was understandably panicked but Mom said that we was just going to play it off as a mere coincidence and hope they don't make any connections.

Javier Ramirez point of view

I had I just finished up dealing with a non so nice señorita fantasma (Miss ghost) Mitchell or Mitch as she prefers was calling Bobby. In regards to a job of a haunted hotel in the next town over that he has been banned from after his attempt. Apparently there's going to be a nursing convention so we have a good cover for being there.

After we have loaded the bronco we begin an all-night drive so we can arrive at the same time as people actually attending the convention. Fortunately the families were allowed to attend as well so as far as they were concerned we was Michael Tanner and Hector Tanner. We even got a hacker to have our names added to the registry.

When we to check in I stopped Mitch because of who I saw checking in right then. It was a younger version of me, clearly into everything that was trendy if his clothes were anything to go by. He seem to look around but for what I couldn't be sure.

And then he almost to quickly took what would have to have been his mom's bags and his own and practically herded them to the elevator. Which wasn't entirely surprising considering how many bags he was carrying. Then I realized that swiping his wallet copying all the cards I returning it without him noticing. Would give me the perfect alias.


	3. chapter 3

Scott McCall's point of view

After going to the convention area, I saw my double. Trying to look inconspicuous so I pulled out my cell phone and pretended to talk to Stiles. Then I was able to eavesdrop on what he was saying to someone named Bobby. I suspect this is the same person that the Winchesters were referring to and possibly this Robert Singer too. He was telling him, "yeah, he looks just like me. All I need to do is borrow his wallet and periodically keep tabs, and I would have the perfect alias." This concerned me but at the same time gave me a sense of relief because no one has yet to connect the dots, but if they did, they would automatically have my name and address as well as my pack if they did any real digging.

I needed to figure out what to do without arousing suspicion, so after getting into our descent, but bland hotel room. Mom asked what he was planning. I told her what he was planning. She came up with an idea I would never have thought of. She told me we would go to lunch together, and I would go back to the room and that she would mistakenly think he was me. That way, she could get some information from him. When I asked her how she was planning on doing this, she simply said, "a mother has her ways."

I countered her suggestion by saying I could try and track down Mitch while she was getting information on Javier. She said, "alright, we will divide and conquer, but you have to stay out of sight."

I told her, "not to worry, I know how to avoid trouble," this just made her laugh.

I was about to protest when she said, "go on. We have some work to do." We went to the dining area, and sure enough, Javier was stalking me. So after we ordered, I got up from the table going the opposite going to the opposite hallway so I wouldn't, _by_ _chance_, see him.

Then I went to track down the scent I had smelled earlier that was Mitch's, which unfortunately only led me to an empty parking spot I knew I would need a car to follow. Still, because I would have to stick my head out the window, I realize that what is defeat the purpose of being inconspicuous so I climbed on to the roof of a neighboring building hoping he would return to that same spot.

Melissa McCall point of view

How does my son get into these messes I don't care if he's no longer asthmatic. As much as I love Stiles, I want to strangle that boy for the messes he gets Scott into. After 5 minutes I decide to get up from the table walk over to this Javier, Scott wasn't kidding when he said he look exactly like him just a little bit older and I said, "oh good you changed.c

He looked conflicted and then said, "sure, Mom."

Then I said, "we are in the middle of lunch, and I do have it a seminar to get back to, and to motion for him to take a seat. He sat down Scott's chair, and I asked him, "how do you like the convention so far, sweetheart."

"Good, I guess, he mumbled while eating some of the food that Scott had ordered.

"Scott," I said in a reprimanding tone, we both know you wouldn't behave like that with your Abuela. So why are you acting like that with me?

"_Joder," _he muttered under his breath.

" Alejandro Garcia, you are not to use that language in front of me, and you know that. And if you are speaking our ancestral tongue then I expect a full complete sentences and no curse words, "

"Yes mother I'm sorry."

"Now that, that settled you will tell me everything, " he chuckled nervously. The rooms nice he said no hauntings no nothing." So he wasn't really here for Scott that's a bit of a relief. Now I just have to dissuade him I'm asking any more information then he has already gotten. "Now, I know this is having to be our summer vacation so I expect us to do something together tonight, so don't try to sneak away."

"Of course mother," he said, "that reminds me I forgot something in the room."

"Go get it I have to get back to the seminar anyway."

I texted Scott to call me and right after it was sent my phone began ringing. He said, "I hit a dead end and am waiting on a rooftop to see if Mitch cames back."

I told him, "I'm on my way back to the seminar but that he wasn't here for you, but he was here hunting an apparent ghost. You should switch out your driver's license, social security card, and especially the credit card. With the fake cards Stiles and Danny made. And let him take your wallet then and only then notice it's missing. After that, we should be in the clear."

Javier Rodriguez point of view

Mitch went to get supplies since we had somehow managed to run out of salt. He had given me the approval to watch younger me so long as I didn't get caught. After following him around, he sat down with his mother for lunch. Just to disappear at which point she had seen me and told me. "We were in the middle of lunch, weren't we."

After joining her at the table and hoping my younger self didn't come back in. Then after I joined her at the table, I rushed and mumbled through an answer about how things were going since I had no idea what it was they were talking about after a motherly reprimand that made me miss my mother. And yet another reprimand for using language that was not suitable.

I accidentally slipped when providing a more thorough yet still vague answer as to what Mitch and I were doing, but I finally found out his name Alejandro Garcia. Fortunately, he had yet to return when she had to go back to her seminar. And after a few minutes of waiting in the lobby, he showed entering from the outside. After what I swear, what's a flawless lift, he began looking for his wallet. I slipped outside, waiting for Mitch so we could perform the ritual.

As we performed at the ritual, I couldn't help but notice a wolf-like male with eyes a pair of periodically flared to red staring at us when the rooftop across the street. Mitch observed it as well telling me, "I will tell Bobby, but I didn't think that was our game. ignore it for now that could be can of worms we do not want to open." I let it drop, for now, and as we left the next morning, I couldn't help but feel, but those same eyes were Watching us leave the hotel.


	4. chapter 4

A Meeting at Bobby's

Sam's Point of View

Dean and I were at Bobby's when we saw Mitch's bronco pulling up. After Bobby tested them, he let them in, and they described what had happened at the hotel. More specifically, what had happened when they were performing the ritual Bobby asked, could you describe it in any precise detail, or does it seem to get more difficult to recall with every passing minute. Javier's expression must have confirmed something for Bobby because he then said. "That detail is not important right now. The boys were about to tell me their hunt with you last week."

"What hunt last week, Bobby?" Javier asked him.

"The hunt you helped us out with," answered Dean answer to in a patronizing tone.

"I've been with Mitch the entire time I was never with you last week."

I said the book down on the nearest pile of Bobby's books. "We might have had a second shapeshifter on our hands. But he touched the silver blade." I said aloud, not quite being able to make sense of what was going on. Dean.

"Maybe he's not quite a shapeshifter," responded Bobby.

This received all of our attention, especially Mich's. "What are you saying," he showed Javier's double engraved to that group.

Bobby replied more to himself, "maybe even an alpha though he seems young for one." Bobby counties in a hushed tone. "Mich, let me see," it was handed to him. And he looked at the license and various cards as well as what little bit of cash there was. Realizing what had happened, he said. "The works good, but we've been had maybe it's for the best." Bobby could tell none of us was going to let this go.

"Are you three lure men? No, then you'll have to wait for an explanation."

"We stood right beside this thing, " said Dean angrily. "We have a right to know what he is."

Bobby sighed and said, "if you want to know, I'll tell you. But since neither of you can truly see what is behind whatever the heck conceals at this aspect of the supernatural world. I don't see what good it would do."

"Just tell us and let us decide I said with defiance and not desperation." Just now, remembering the untouched beer bottles on the table.

"What you're looking for is probably a werewolf, and it appears to be the double of Javier here. But there's so much more to this type of werewolf then you can realize. But, first, tell me what you individually observed when you saw him."

"He seemed nervous I was not particularly fond of weapons. He also seemed to know his way around hospital staff, and I don't think he has that much experience avoiding police, which means somehow works with them." I told Bobby.

"More like around them," Dean commented, "because he didn't seem to shy away from the attention but didn't think about any consequences that could be received."

"All right, Sam, I need you to access any camera that would have flashed in his presence. That is for confirmation that he is an alpha, but if I'm right, he sounds like a true alpha, which is incredibly rare. Before y'all go asking, it means he literally got his status through sheer will on having never taken a life."

So we are most likely looking for an outlier of an existing Celtic werewolf pack. And judging by the boys' age, I would say he was one that was bitten into lycanthropy. Get a hold of the hospital surveillance to see if you can catch what name he gave. It would be a big help in identifying him and don't say he's just going to lie to me. We both know that, but what name he chose could be significant. Also, if the name is peculiar, try to find any matches in California as it was a name you would have undoubtedly heard."

"Additionally, assuming he was voluntary, look for anyone who mysteriously recovered from a medical condition. I want you to associate that with the name and anything else happening news-wise in the area where they likely live. The police reports as well if he has no issue giving a statement. Javier appears to be able to see him as he is. I will make contact with a hunter who specializes in this type of werewolf by the name of Christopher Argent. Then we'll figure out what to do.

"We've been here all night, Sammy, and so far, the only thing we got the death of Mieczysław Gajos, survived by his now-deceased daughter. His surviving grandson is Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski in a town called Beacon Hills." Dean said in frustration. "Every time I try to pull up any information on the town, the laptop keeps glitching."

"Wait for a second, Dean," Sam said. I came across an article about the California High School Lacrosse state championship. And, listen to this, 'Scott McCall, former asthmatic benchwarmer, rises to a status of co-captain of the state champion lacrosse team, the Beacon Hills Cyclones.' I can't seem to find a picture of him. So, I might be wrong, but I'm willing to bet this is our guy." Dean was Sam furrowed his brow. "It also says that his father is an FBI special field agent by the name of Rafael McCall. Suddenly, I am hoping that I'm wrong considering how difficult that would make doing this job."

Just then, Bobby walked into the room. "You hold your horses if you're right, then things are even more complicated. The Beacon Hills area has always had a strong, if not a large, highly respected pack. It was only reduced in size by a particularly deranged female Hunter. I have been told that it has restored in strength but not the size. I just got an email, and yes, Dean, I know when an email is." Bobby said before Dean could comment. He motioned for Sam to give him the laptop. "And I am in. It seems that he has a working relationship with the pack and deals with the few things that they can't." Bobby realized they didn't understand why a hunter would have a working relationship with the werewolf pack, so he took pity on them and explained. "Celtic werewolf packs are highly territorial, so there are very few Supernatural entities that they're willing to tolerate other than themselves. It seems that one Scott McCall informed him of a hunter doppelganger. He is a true Alpha. So at least he had not spilled to any blood until he became alpha, most likely not even then. Scott is the Alpha of his teenage pack, which is the remnant of the Hale pack. I'm telling you boys from what I'm reading. This, whatever it is, is a can of worms that isn't worth opening, but if you're determined to go, but I might as well go with you to keep things from getting out of hand."

The group looks at Javier. "Bobby, I have the highest respect for you, but if I have a doppelganger out there, I need to know which side of the line he is on. I understand the delicate balance that this is, but if we have the same face, this is an issue that's going to crop up eventually, so we might as well get it out of the way why we are organized."

"All right, boys, it seems we're going for a meet-and-greet that might turn into a hunt. And, I stress might," he said while looking pointedly at Dean. Get ready with any luck, will be there by tomorrow afternoon.


	5. chapter 5

A New Brand of Hunters in Beacon hills

Stiles stilinski point of view

After a combined pack meeting with the Argent's, we realized that if we wanted this to end without people dead. We would have to convince them that we were on the same side. Peter just said to kill them all, and Sour Wolf wasn't exactly helping things. But Mr. Argent agreed, saying, "they only know about Scott, so whoever his with him is the ones they think is his pack." We concluded that it should be Isaac and Erica with me as the human member of the pack. And Allison as the liaison to the Argent family. That way, it would seem as if Mr. Argent had automatic access. We would be lesser in number lesser and far less intimidating.

Scott's pack consisted of the unassuming Isaac and Erica with us having to all but ban Boyd as his intimidating size would be considered a threat. The same went for Derek. He couldn't exactly pass as a teenager, and he was very threatening. Derek did not like someone else using his pack, and Peter was not an option because he was unstable, to begin with. Argent said, "I could get someone to alter the paperwork so Cora Hale could pose as Scott's new girlfriend." That statement pacified Derek, but not Cora. She did understand, though. I was to pass her off as a second cousin on my mother's side. And, me being the human best friend with access to the sheriff's department. Danny taught me how to hack computers, which explained the fake ID with a point on his license. And with his mother's help, Scott was able to explain the social security card. They don't know anything about Scott's boss, but neither do we, for that matter. Now all we had to do is wait for them to arrive in Beacon hills

Sam Winchester's point of view

We just got off the hotel room phone with Argent. My cell phone has a bad signal in Beacon Hills for some reason when I called him. Dean was more interested in how to kill them, not the prospect of diplomacy. But, I was more interested in the concept of having a hunter in a pack as a means of monitoring them is useful. The Werewolves would defend their territory against other creatures. The small size of the pack and the fact that they're all teenagers means inexperience. But their parents, they have access to useful resources. Argent did mention some members of the old pack are still in the area, but they were not a constant presence. And the information he had only two surviving members was unreliable. I suspect Cora Gajos, the supposed second cousin of there law enforcement contact, is the presumed dead Cora Hale. Bobby was called away last minute on a reconnaissance hunt and expected to be back within a day. He gave us a not-so-subtle threat to stay in line and not ruin his connection with Argent. Mitch is here since Javier us the official reason we are here. When Bobby gets back, we'll be exploring Beacon hills.

Javier Ramirez point of view

Finding out you have someone who could be your twin is weird. Finding out he's a Hombre-Lobo is even more bizarre. Mitch and Sam are spending way too much time together, pouring through the books comparing types, I suppose that is what they do. This morning we got a call from Bobby saying he would meet us at our rooms at the Road Beacon Motel, where we would set up shop. And then we would all meet Christopher Argent.

The drive was Lejos de estar cómodo

but we're at the Road Beacon Motel. Bobby's car is already parked, and he sorted out his rooms. I'm just glad that I could use the prepaid card and a fake ID. I lifted from Scott for my room. Whoever made it who knows what they're doing, it's quite realistic. The ID even has a point on its license. Once the Hermanos are ready to leave, we will meet Christopher Argent.

Bobby Singers point of view

We ain't supposed to be involved with this side, but we are cus those dang boys had to ask questions. At a diner where we are to meet Chris, we sat in awkward silence. When he finally shows up, he was all smiles and pleasantries. He even brought his daughter Allison with him. After a pleasantly enough introduces with his daughter and himself. Chris said, "you must be the short trigger happy brother Dean." Dean responded with a glare. "And the tall brother Sam the one who uses his head," Sam, still laughing from earlier, confirming Chris's assumption.

"It's been a long time Bobby,"

"Not long enough," Bobby responded.

"Which leaves Mitch no last name."

"Mitchell Michaels," he responded to Chris Argent somewhat question.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mitchell Michaels, and you must be Scott's twin Javier Rodriguez."

"That would be correct, Mr. Silver."

Chris laughed and said, "your trilingual; that's sure to be useful." At which point, we sat down, and he began covering more details about 'Scott's pack' as he refers to it.

Alison said, "the pack has a semi-weekly meeting. The next one is in a few days, why don't you make yourself comfortable. And take a break," 'that ain't going to happen.' I thought. Dean responded in much the same manner.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Chris said, "now if you'll excuse me, Allison has school tomorrow, and I have a business to run." With that, they left, leaving us two days to come up with a contingency in case it didn't work out.


	6. chapter 6

2 DAYS

Javier Ramirez point of view

After Argent left, we met up and talked about how we would spend two days having already been made.

'If the old pack was watching us,' I thought, 'we couldn't go about asking questions, and I couldn't exactly walk about the town without getting noticed.' Mitch decided he would conduct background research on everyone involved. Bobby decided to do field research to improve the existing plan and make a backup plan. Sam decided to split his time between Mitch and Bobby. Dean flat out said he would watch the pack and see if there's anything there hiding. I decided if I couldn't blend, then I would stand out and openly claim to be Scott's cousin from his mother's side and give them no choice but to Grant me access as Javier Delgado.

To do this, I had to make a new fake ID; sadly, it wouldn't have the little details a Scots friend Stiles had managed to put in with the help of his mother. That way, Scott wouldn't have a choice but to grant me access to the pack and maybe a little bit of payback for Melissa's reprimand.

I knew he had lacrosse practice today with one of his pack mates, no betas. So I decided to surprise him there when I walked to the stand, and his coach asked why I wasn't in uniform. Then I pointed to the field with Scott McCall looking like a deer in headlights at me. "Coach Finstock," I presume, he looked from me to Scott in confusion. "Hello, I'm Scott's primo (cousin), Javier."

"Okay," he said, " Greenberg get back to practice," and he blew his whistle and dismissed my presence. After watching the practice for 30 minutes, Coach Finstock blows his whistle and said, "hit to the showers."

Scott not so subtly walked over to me after practice. With another teen, I can only assume is Isaac in tow, I also saw a tall black muscular teenager that looks like he was about to approach but was stopped by Scott waving him off. "How is that," I asked.

"Just a fellow teammate," he replied. "I haven't exactly mentioned having any cousins let alone one who could be my twin now have I."

"True enough," I replied. "I want to know I can trust what was told to me. What better way than by using our familial resemblance to understand a true alpha."

"Well then primo, lamamá (mom) doesn't work tonight, and I'm sure has more than enough to for unexpected familiar," he said with the fake smile.

"Of course, primo, I would have loved to come over," replied. He mouthed something I couldn't hear. Isaac went to make a call. I can listen to the words Ms. McCall, and that was about it. "I'm sure you remember the way," he said, and with that, he was gone.

Fortunately, with what we had learned, I did know where the house was. Melissa McCall was standing by the door and told me, "I had hoped they were wrong and had hoped that hunters weren't after her son."

"I know that this isn't ideal, but if what we've been told is true, it's a little more than a formality."

"That's nice, and all but things got a lot more complicated about 10 minutes before you got here, smile, and pretend like you know what's going on."

As I walked inside, I noticed what she meant sitting at the dining room table was FBI special field agent Raphael McCall. Who, like Coach Finstock, did a double-take. "Raphael," she said in a nervous yet stressed tone. "You remember my half-brother you met him once. Javier is his son."

"If you mean the man who could barely speak a word of English at our wedding, then yes, but I don't recall you mentioning having a nephew."

"That's because Miguel makes you look like the father of the year," she responded.

He was about to respond to that when Scott said. "Dinner's ready," interrupting the impending fight. "Would you mind helping me get the food?"

"Sure," I said.

"For once, I'm glad for an unexpected hunter," he said.

"I take it they're always like this,"

"They are often enough to get divorced. It was a lot worse when he drank."

"My mother came to this country via coyote myself as well. If it weren't for the son of a farmer giving me the benefit of the doubt, I wouldn't be here today."

"When I was first bitten, I didn't know what was going on if it wasn't for Stiles there what happened blood on my hands within two days of that night." He said with resignation that immediately made me think of Francisco.

During that dinner, I learned more about Scott McCall, the person, and realized why he could become a true alpha. This made me all the more motivated to convince the others, Dean, really. I knew any other cover was blown when Melissa McCall introduced me to Scott's estranged father. But at gave me the information I needed, and I was able to inform Sam and Dean to keep a low profile and not flash any kind of badge around town. Mitch and Bobby both grilled me for answers during the school hours where we knew Scott would be. But the information wasn't all that helpful because the only thing I could really tell them was the WERE part of Scott Mccall, the werewolf.

That day after school, Scott was working, so there wasn't any time to corner him. With one day already gone, I knew I would have to wait in his room for him. Unfortunately, his father stopped by the house and mistook for him. Which, ironically enough, was the talk about me. I was happy to throw his father off my trail. By the time I was done, though, the real Scott had got home, and for a werewolf, he could Dormir a pierna suelta(to sleep deeply or like a log). By the time the morning had rolled around. Ms. McCall once again sent me off.

But it was by no means a complete failure as apparently Dean and Bobby had seen Scott's new girlfriend was also a werewolf.

I figured there was no time to waste, so I stopped Stiles's 1980 CJ-5 on there way to school. "Don't you have a chupacabra to chase," Stiles's sarcastically asked me.

"I do not think so," told him. "And, if you want me to help keep your pack alive, I need some one-on-one time with your Alpha."

He was about to protest. Scott said, "he's telling the truth. It is just one day of school. How bad could it be," he joked. I could tell he didn't want to go with me, but he valued the life of his pack more than his own. Which is why he is in the position he is now. I asked him if he knew where we were staying. He said he would meet me there.

After that, he was gone, but by the time I arrived at the motel, he walked out of the woods. Apparently, he would have stood by my room, but he didn't trust a particular trigger, happy Hunter. While I couldn't fault him, I did tell him the circumstances and temperament of the others, but I would explain to the others what was going on. Dean, fortunately, had just left, so Mitch and Sam were able to discuss things peacefully. We did call Bobby and tell him to come back. But figured Dean was best left to his ventures.

Scott McCall's point of view

I was scared. I'm not going to lie, but I figured it was no different than going to Mr. Argent that first time. Once we were in the room, I gave Sam back his pocket knife, thanked him for the loan, and apologized for the deception. Sam guessed he could understand, and I could see Javier coming to that same conclusion. Mitch was on the reserve regarding judgment, but I figured that he was more open to convincing than Dean.

After convincing them that I could transfer my memories into them, that way, they could see and feel everything as if they were there. I used the memory transference technique with each of them individually. Javier, in the spirit of sharing, told about how he got into hunting, to which I listened avidly. From what Mr. Argent has said. His tail was not dissimilar from the Winchester family. If you substituted demon and raised with Wendigo, and Mitch simply said, "the war."

This statement told me nothing, but I have heard worse from my boss. By which time Robert or Bobby, as he said to call him, had arrived and said, "this ain't no campfire, and it ain't no bonding time." I asked them if they understood about having a werewolf and Hunter work in unison.

Their response was a combination of grunts, "yes" and, "I can see where you're coming from." They didn't know about me being able to manipulate individual sharing of the memories wouldn't hurt them. I hope I made the right decision as the pack meeting is tonight and I can hear the Impala coming down the road, so when they said I could leave, I was gone. But not before telling them where we would have a special meeting and emphasized wearing as little clothing as possible.

Sam Winchester point of view

Now that I understood what what's going on and have an incredibly irritating neck. We all have a lot to think about, minis Dean who managed to miss Scott much to Dean's displeasure. I at least don't see any reason to interfere, and what has become painfully apparent as we were in the territory of another brand of Hunter all together. And the others, for the most part, seem to share this opinion. It took Dean some additional convincing, and I think Javier might decide to straddle both worlds as Mitch apparently does. But we're off to the pack meeting now, which for some reason is being held in the backroom of The Jungle.


	7. chapter 7

I have no proprietary claim To teen Wolf or supernatural

A meeting to remember

Sam Winchester's point of view

After, Dean had calmed down from having been left out of the meeting with Scott McCall. I look to anyone to explain where we were meeting with the pack was to take place. After Javier called me a wuss, he told Dean, "we were meeting the pack at the jungle. It's a men's nightclub you dress to impress and dance too loud music. It was chosen because it's loud, crowded, and they have a no-weapons policy that is strictly enforced."

Javier Ramirez point of view

After getting dressed for the gay nightclub, one thing I couldn't help but notice. The fact that we were all carrying small knives and other weapons we could conceal on our person. I had found a pair of clothes in my room with a note saying they were from Scott. Since we looked alike, it would be better to wear some of his clothes to the meeting. The only detail that stood out about them was the black lines that I knew were sewn up tears from claws. Which ironically appearing as curved lines narrowing near the bottom, front middle.

What made me laugh, though, when I walked out and realize I wasn't the only one who had been given a set of clothes to wear. It looks like Lydia was feeling vindictive because Dean had skinny black jeans with a tight semi-transparent bronze t-shirt with a large black V going halfway down the front. I also notice Sam cracking up as well. He wore a similar outfit, except his jeans where regular jeans and a grayish regular-sized t-shirt saying Respect This. Mitch and Bobby walked out in tieless suits they already had. I guess Lydia either felt pity or didn't think they were worth the effort. I've also begun to suspect that Scott shared more memories with me than he did with the other Cazadores. Mostly because of comments, I said that they didn't understand, but I think this is because he trusts me more. So, I'm keeping this to myself because if this works out, trusts work both ways.

We pulled up to the club. The outside kind of made me expect to see a Howler monkey. Dean commented that there are no women in line. I knew from the memories that he was planning on specifically letting me in before everyone else. So I said, "I will see if I could get back in the club."

Dean said, "good luck with that."

As I approached the bouncer, he moved the Velvet rope aside for me. Dean tries to slip past him. The bouncer said, "you may be hot, but you still have to wait your turn." Then it dawned on him. I made a casual run for the back before Dean could respond.

After I had gotten inside, I meet with the pack minis is Stiles. He has to sneak out because he was grounded. When he arrived, so had Dean and the other hunters with a particularly murderous expression on one of their faces. "If you didn't like the shirt, you could just go without it," Stiles told him. That only seemed to make him angrier. At which point, he pulled a piece of paper from what I suspect was not his back pocket and slammed it down on the table.

"I think it's time to start this meeting," Argent said," wearing the same outfit he wore when we first met. I also can help notice that none of the pack was dressed to blend in.

Sam commented as much, Lydia's reply was, "we are already known. You're the ones who are supposed to blend in." I suppose that made sense.

After a particularly tense moment, Argent said. "Can we can we begin the meeting now." He started by saying, "we know why you are here, and you know I we are here. I don't see why we can't come to terms and go our separate ways."

"About time," Bobby replied.

Sam spoke up, saying, "I have seen no reason not to agree with Christopher."

Mitch seconded that, and Bobby agreed that at this point, it appeared redundant. That only left Dean and me to speak are peace.

Scott McCall's point of view

Dean was about to speak. I felt I had to interrupt him. "I apologize for interrupting you. I want you to know all of you to know that I'm sorry for any wrong you feel has occurred to you. Namely, a particular friend of mine picked out the shirt you're wearing."

"I think it fits perfectly. It reveals your inner side self," Stiles commented.

"Not now," I said.

Dean look like he had calm down enough to speak. He said, "as far as I'm concerned, the monsters, mutts, and sympathizers. But I've been outvoted, and Javier is going to agree with you. So, there's nothing more to say." I felt this came more from anger, so I decided not to take offense and signal for the pack to as well.

After Dean said his piece, Javier stood up and said, "this all began with Scott and me. It should have ended there, but here we are figuring out where to go from here. I can understand Dean's point of view, and at the same time, I understand Mitch's, which is essentially Bobby's and Sam's. So, I feel we should part as friends and if in the future we can work together. With your enhanced senses and our knowledge and skill, I feel we could become great allies if the need should arise." After around a grunts and agreements and one profanity in protest. We parted ways from what I have seen in there duffels earlier. I figured everyone but Dean would keep them. They were getting ready to leave Beacon hills. My pack decided to give them some snacks and drink for the road. They could put more distance from themselves in Beacon hills that way. As I watched them leave I couldn't help but think that this wasn't the last time I would see my Hunter self.


End file.
